Ojos Castaños
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: Durante su infancia había sido una niña feliz, pero luego de una terrible experiencia tuvo que aprender a madurar antes de tiempo. Con los años ella creció para ser fuerte y cálida, y para encontrar al amor de su vida... el muchacho de los ojos verdes...
1. I El nacimiento de una Weasley

****

Éste es el últmio fanfic en el que he comenzado a trabajar. Trata básicamente sobre la historia de Harry Potter desde otra perspectiva. Lean la sinopsis:

_"Ginny Weasley no era una niña como cualquier otra, viviendo en un mundo oculto de los demás. Aunque hija de unos padres amorosos y llena de hermanos mayores que la querían mucho, Ginny también era una bruja, como todos en su familia, y había sido la séptima hija de la séptima hija, por lo que, según la tradición, ella sería una bruja de grandes habilidades. Durante su infancia había sido una niña feliz, alegre y divertida. Pero todo en su vida cambió el día en que conoció a ese misterioso muchacho de ojos verdes, ese chico del cual había escuchado tanto desde su más remota infancia y que ahora, ya no podía sacar de su cabeza y su corazón. Con el paso de los años y luego de una terrible experiencia, la pequeña Ginny crece para ser fuerte, graciosa, cálida y compasiva. Y fue entonces que ese chico de ojos verdes la encontró, la conoció y se enamoró perdidamente de ella."_

**NDA: Personajes, lugares e historia en general, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésto se hace con fines de diversión mas no de lucro.**

**P.D. Ésta es mi versió de cómo sucedieron las cosas ante los ojos de Ginny Weasley.**

* * *

**TOMO I. Inicia una vida.**

_**Capítulo 1.- El nacimiento de una Weasley.**_

Era una noche tormentosa de agosto en un pequeño poblado llamado Ottery St. Catchpole. No muy lejos de ahí, pasando un par de colinas, se escondía una casa de piedra con varias habitaciones añadidas después de su construcción, salían 5 chimeneas por el techo y, cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía: "La Madriguera". En el interior se encontraba un gran número de niños pelirrojos, todos con expresión de susto y expectación. De pronto, un trueno y relámpago estremeció la casa, amortiguado solo por el grito de una mujer que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones superiores. El más pequeño de los pelirrojos comenzó a llorar sentado en su cuna, entonces su hermano mayor se acercó a él e intentó calmarlo, haciendo muecas y sonidos raros. Pasados unos minutos, el pequeño pelirrojo reía con las caras de bobo que su hermano hacía, haciéndole olvidar la lluvia y los gritos de su madre. Un par de pequeños gemelos gateaba de un lado a otro, incapaces de satisfacer su ansiedad ante una noche como esa, sin poder salir a jugar, así que intentaban subir a la mesa, brincar en el sillón y esconderse entre los cajones, haciendo que otro de sus hermanos mayores estuviera siempre detrás de ellos para que no se lastimaran. Solamente uno de los pequeños parecía estar conciente de la situación, sentado muy quieto en el último peldaño de la escalera.

En la habitación de arriba, la madre de todos aquellos niños pujaba y pujaba, mientras su rostro se tensaba de dolor y se llenaba de sudor.

- Vamos Molly, solo un poquito más – dijo una mujer de edad madura que vestía una túnica verde. – Tu bebé ya casi está aquí.

Al lado de la cama de la madre se encontraba el padre, un hombrecillo de gafas con cara de asustado, que sostenía con fuerza la mano de su mujer, dándole apoyo, aunque parecía ser él quien se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

- ¡Aquí viene Molly! ¡Un poco más! ¡Eso es!

Molly Weasley dio un último grito que rápidamente fue opacado por el constante y fuerte llanto de un pequeño bebé.

- ¡Felicidades, Molly… es un niña!

Molly, agotada y dolorida, sonrió de oreja a oreja, extendiendo los brazos para que la mujer que la había ayudado a dar a luz le entregara el pequeño bultito pelirrojo enredado en una sábana. Una pequeña y suave manita se asomó de entre las ropas y sujetó con fuerza el dedo índice de su madre tan pronto lo sintió. Ya había dejado de llorar.

- ¡Oh, Arthur, es hermosa!

- Claro que sí, Molly, es nuestra hija. Aunque jamás pensé que sería una niña.

- Yo siempre he deseado tener una hija… con tantos varones. Ahora mi deseo se ha hecho realidad. Gracia Ángela, por venir a ayudarme.

- No tienes porque darme las gracias, Molly. Fue mejor decisión que tuvieras a tu bebé en casa y no en San Mugo. Como están ahora los días, es mejor no salir de casa ni separarse de la familia.

- Lo sé.

- Será una gran bruja, igual que tú Molly… séptima hija de la séptima hija.

Los no tan nuevos papás sonrieron amablemente por el comentario de la sanadora.

- Creo que iré por los niños para que conozcan a su nueva hermanita – dijo papá Arthur.

- Y yo debo retirarme ya.

- Te acompaño hasta la chimenea.

- Sí, gracias Arthur. Muchas felicidades, Molly. Y no te preocupes, que ya le diré yo a toda la Orden lo de tu nueva bebé.

- Muchas gracias otra vez Ángela, y que tengas buen viaje.

Ángela y Arthur desaparecieron por la puerta, dejando a la feliz madre arrullando a su pequeña hija. Unos momentos después, el padre de todos aquellos niños pelirrojos entraba en la habitación, cargando al más pequeño de ellos en brazos y los demás tomados en hilera de la mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, mamá? – preguntó el mayor de todos, que tenía unos diez años.

- Estoy muy bien Billy. ¿Quieres conocer a tu nueva hermanita?

- ¡¿Es una niña?! – preguntó su hermano, que era un año menor que él.

- Así es, Charlie – respondió el papá.

- ¡Queremos verla! – gritaron al unísono los pequeños gemelos de unos tres años, alzando anhelantes los brazos para ser subidos en la cama y observar mejor.

Todos los niños se acercaron con gran curiosidad. Incluso el bebé de un año que estaba en los brazos de su padre se mostraba muy curioso ante la nueva integrante de la familia.

- ¿Cómo se llama, mamá? – preguntó el más serio de todos los pequeños, que tenía como cinco años.

Molly miró a su esposo y ambos meditaron un momento, entonces ella dijo:

- Su nombre será Ginebra.

Uno de los gemelos frunció el ceño un par de segundos, luego sonrió y dijo:  
- Ginny.

- ¿Qué dices Fred? – preguntó su madre.

- Ginny – respondió su gemelo.

- Molly, querida – dijo Arthur, – creo que Fred y George aún no pueden pronunciar Ginebra, así que le han acortado.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamaron los dos riendo. - ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!

- Shsss, la van a despertar. – dijo Charlie.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ron? – preguntó papá Weasley mirando al pequeño en sus brazos, que se revolvía y, al parecer, quería ir con su madre.

- Me parece que quiere ver a Ginny más de cerca.

Arthur colocó a Ron al lado de su madre y el pequeño se acercó muy despacio, miró entre el lío de ropa y encontró la pequeña cabeza roja. Le tomó la mano, la miró unos segundos y luego la quiso morder, haciendo que la niña despertara y comenzara a llorar.

- ¡¿Pero que hace?! – preguntó Bill.

- Creo que Ron quiere jugar, pero ella aún es muy pequeña.

- ¡Queremos jugar nosotros también! – gritaron los gemelos.

- Creo que no – dijo papá Weasley. – mamá debe descansar y Ginny también. Vamos chicos, es hora de cenar.

El padre se llevó a su tropa de hijos. Luego de darles algo de comer, los llevó a todos a dormir (tardando dos horas intentando apaciguar a los gemelos), para ir a descansar él también, ya que aquel había sido un día muuuy largo.

Los primeros días de la pequeña Ginny Weasley en su nueva familia fueron muy ajetreaos. Parecía que eran cientos de personas las que entraban y salían de la Madriguera solo para ver a la pequeña, y sus hermanos ya comenzaban a encontrarlo un poco fastidioso, sobre todo los más pequeños, que sentían un poco de celos al ver que ella tenía tanta atención. Todos los que la veían, brujas y magos por igual, les causaba ternura y decían que sería una gran hechicera. Pero junto con aquellas visitas para conocer a Ginny, también eran visitas que traían malas noticias. Porque en aquella época la vida del mundo de los magos era amenazada. Un terrible mago llamado lord Voldemort llevaba once largos años tratando de apoderarse del mundo, sometiendo a los magos y eliminando a los muggles (gentes no mágicas), así que todos los días había muertos y desapariciones. La madre de Ginny había perdido a dos de sus hermanos en esa terrible guerra.  
Habían pasado ya dos meses del nacimiento de Ginny cuando, en la noche de brujas…

- ¿Qué dices, Arthur? – preguntó Molly Weasley a su marido.

- Que Dumbledor está muy preocupado, tiene y mal presentimiento. Ya sabes que él no descansará hasta encontrarlos y matarlos.

- ¿Por qué a ellos? Pareciera que los busca más que a nadie.

- No lo sé. Tal vez son demasiado cercanos a Dumbledor y por eso los quiere.

- Pero, están escondidos bajo el encantamiento fidelio, y nadie sabe quien es su guardián secreto. Ellos están bien protegidos.

- Eso espero. Ya se han perdido muchas vidas en esta guerra.  
De pronto, la pequeña Ginny despertó bruscamente llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Oh, ¿qué pasa, cariño? – la tomó mamá Weasley en sus brazos y comenzó a pasear con ella, tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – preguntó Bill entrando en la cocina, donde estaban sus padres y la bebé.

- No es nada, cariño. Ginny está un poco inquieta. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

- Charlie está con Ron, que no deja de comer ranas de chocolate, creo que anda demasiado hiperactivo. Percy está con su libro de cuentos y ahora yo estoy buscando a los gemelos, se han escondido y no puedo encontrarlos.  
- Creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama – dijo papá.

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

- Cielo, es pasada media noche. Ya los dejamos contar historias y comer dulces, ahora deben ir a dormir.

- ¡Esta ha sido la peor noche de brujas que hemos pasado!

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Bill?

- No hemos salido para nada y lo único que tenemos son ranas de chocolate que Ron se ha comido.

- Cielo, sabes que es peligroso salir.

- Lo sé, pero, aún así es muy aburrido.

- Vamos los llevaré a la cama… en cuanto encontremos esos dos.

Unas dos horas después papá regresó a la cocina, completamente agotado, cuando entró por la ventana una lechuza gris llevando una carta en el pico. Los padres dieron un respingo cuando el animal se posó sobre la cuna de la niña (ya que la madre no le despegaba la vista de encima y la mantenía cerca de ella casi todo el tiempo). El padre se acercó y tomó la carta.

- ¡Es de Dumbledor! – dijo algo asustado.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – respondió su esposa, acercándose para ver mejor.  
Arthur comenzó a leer:

_Queridos Arthur y Molly:_

_Les tengo una terrible noticia, los Potter han sido asesinados por _- Arthur tragó saliva -_ quien-tú-sabes _(en realidad dice Voldemort, pero Arthur no lo quiso pronunciar). - Molly comenzó a sollozar, mientras su esposo continuó leyendo. - _El guardián secreto los traicionó, ahora están en su busca. Pero un milagro ha ocurrido, el pequeño hijo de Lily y James sobrevivió a la maldición asesina…  
_  
- ¿Qué ha dicho? – lo interrumpió Molly. Su esposo la miraba, también muy desconcertado. Continuó leyendo.

_… Harry ha sobrevivido y 'quien-tú-sabes' ha desaparecido. No vayan a salir de su casa todavía, puede haber muchos mortífagos peligrosos y confundidos, y aún no es seguro. Cuiden de sus hijos, la orden sigue investigando. Yo me haré cargo de Harry. Espero que todos estén bien._

_  
ATTE. Albus Dumbledor._

- ¡Que terrible… los Potter… muertos…!

- ¿Cómo es que un bebé haya sobrevivido? Nadie antes había sobrevivido.

- Es un milagro. Ese pequeño ha salvado al mundo mágico.

- Sí, Molly, pero a un precio muy caro.

- Tienes razón, el pobrecillo se ha quedado huérfano. Y, ¿dices que Dumbledor se hará cargo de él?

- Pues eso dice la carta.

Al pasar los días, la noticia de la desaparición de Lord Voldemort fue recibida con más que alegría. El amigo traidor que había causado la muerte de los Potter, además de una masacre de muggles y un mago, fue arrestado y condenado a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, de por vida. Varios otros mortífagos (secuaces de Voldemort) fueron acorralados y arrestados. Y así fue como la paz había vuelto al mundo mágico y todos podían respirar una vez más, tranquilamente. En la Madriguera no era la excepción. Todos los niños Weasley vivieron una infancia feliz, educados bajo la supervisión de su madre.

_**Fin del Capítulo 1.**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya guatsdo el primer capítulo. Espero con ansias sus reviews, comentarios y críticas constructivas serán tomadas en cuenta, al igual que sus sugerencias.**

**Gracias de antemano por dedicarle un poco de timepo a mis trabajos.**

**Atte. su amiga Enelya.**


	2. II Aprendiendo a volar

Capítulo 2.- Aprendiendo a volar.

Seis años habían pasado ya desde aquella fatídica y gloriosa noche de Halloween, en la que el mundo mágico fue liberado del mago más terrible de la última década, y en la Madriguera, la pequeña Ginny Weasley crecía sana y fuerte junto a sus hermanos, en un mundo libre de oscuridad.

Desde muy pequeña, a Ginny le fascinaba escuchar las increíbles historias que su padre y sus hermanos Bill y Charlie le contaban acerca de un niño, el cual había derrotado aquel perverso mago del cual nadie pronunciaba su nombre, y había salvado al su mundo de caer en las tinieblas, siendo el único hasta la fecha que había sobrevivido a una terrible maldición.

- … y ¿qué fue de Harry Potter?, ¿dónde vive ahora? – preguntaba la pequeña pelirroja a su hermano mayor Bill, que estaba sentado revisando su lista de colegio, mientras le contaba la historia.

- Pues creo que se fue a vivir con unos parientes, que son muggles. Muy poca gente de nuestro mundo lo conoce o lo ha visto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque está al cuidado de su familia.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Pues, la verdad no lo sé. Papá dice que es para protegerlo.

- ¿Protegerlo?, ¿de qué?

- Pues imagino que todavía hay magos malvados que quieren hacerle daño.

- Pero él es muy poderoso, ¿no? Debe serlo, si derrotó a-quién-tú-sabes.

- Imagino que sí. Pero, como no lo conozco…

- Oye, Bill, ¿tú nunca lo has visto?

- No.

- ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

- Claro, ¿a quién no?

- Pues algún día yo lo conoceré también y me casaré con él – dijo Ginny con resolución, ya que admiraba a aquel muchacho (aunque nunca lo había visto).

- Aún eres muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas, ¿no crees?

En ese momento, entró Charlie con su escoba al hombro y acompañado por los gemelos y Ron.

- ¡Les digo que ganamos! – decía acaloradamente el pequeño Ron de 7 años.

- Eso crees tú, Ronnie, pero los que ganamos fuimos nosotros – respondió Fred.

- Es cierto – agregó George.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bill al ver la discusión.

- Estuvimos jugando Quidditch con las escobas que nos trajo papá y los gemelos no quieren aceptar que Ron y yo les ganamos – contestó Charlie.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamaron los gemelos.

- Cuando quieran volvemos a jugar y les volveremos a ganar – dijo Ron.

- ¿Puedo jugar yo también? – preguntó Ginny.

- Claro que no, eres muy pequeña – dijo Ron.

- Mira quien lo dice – se escuchó la voz de Percy, que baja por las escaleras. – Tú eres solo un año mayor que ella.

- ¿Qué haces con la túnica del colegio puesta? – preguntó Charlie.

- Pues solo me la estaba midiendo – respondió su hermano un poco sonrojado.

- Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts – dijo Ginny con entusiasmo.

- Aún te faltan 5 años para eso, Ginny – contestó Bill.

- No creo poder esperar tanto.

- Pues tendrás que esperar.

- Niños, más vale que ya preparen sus cosas porque mañana van andar a la carrera – dijo su madre asomándose por la cocina.

Los chicos pelirrojos obedecieron, pues también estaban ansiosos porque el día siguiente llegara rápido.

Al día siguiente Ginny fue la primera en levantarse. Se sentía emocionada de ir al andén 9 ¾ a despedir a sus tres hermanos mayores que ese día partirían al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Bill, el mayor de todos sus hermanos comenzaría el 5to curso, mientras que Charle, el que le sigue, empezaría el 3ro. Había sido nombrado buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor el año anterior y por eso se la había pasado practicando todo el verano. Percy acababa de cumplir los once años, así que ese era su primer año en el colegio. Había estado algo pesado, midiéndose su túnica y revisando todos sus libros. 'Aún no entra y ya leyó todos los libros, que 'ñoño'. Pensaba Ginny de Percy, que parecía tomarse más en serio el colegio que el resto de sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Ginny con curiosidad a los gemelos cuando los sorprendió en la entrada de la habitación de Percy, y claramente estaban escondiendo algo.

- No estamos haciendo nada, Ginny – dijo Fred que trataba de aguantar la risa.

Ginny los miró unos instantes y luego sonrió.

- ¿No es ese el libro de la historia de Hogwarts de Percy?

- ¿De qué hablas? – respondió nervioso George.

- Sí, ese que tratan de esconder y que han pintado de naranja.

- Bien – dijo Fred con resignación – nos has descubierto. ¿Qué quieres para cerrar la boca?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- Exacto, creo que les quedó muy bonito. Además, combina con el cabello y las pecas de Percy.

- Eso es hermanita, así habla una Weasley – exclamó Fred con orgullo.

Ginny solo sonrió y bajó a la cocina, donde su madre ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días mamá – saludó la pequeña.

- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Ya se han levantado tus hermanos?

- No lo sé, no los he visto.

- Pues creo haber escuchado a los gemelos andar por ahí. Espero que no estén tramando nada contra Percy. Siempre tiene la costumbre de molestarlo y…

Molly se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Percy desde su habitación, y un par chicos correr en dirección del patio riendo a carcajadas.

- Vaya con esos dos. Ahora me la van a pagar.

Y Molly salió de la cocina tras ellos. Ginny solo se reía. Sus hermanos gemelos siempre habían sido muy graciosos y traviesos, y a ella le gustaba ver lo que hacían.

Luego de un rato, los nueve Weasley's se dirigían a Londres por medio de un traslador que los dejó en un callejón muy cerca de la estación King's Cross. Al llegar a los andenes 9 y 10, los chicos aferraban los carritos con su equipaje y traspasaban la pared, entrando al andén 9 ¾. Para Ginny, aquella era la 5ta vez que iba, ya que desde que tenía un año de edad acompañaba a sus padres a despedir a sus hermanos en aquel andén.

- ¿Aún falta mucho para que yo vaya a Hogwarts?

- Así es Ginny.

- ¿Puedo meterme en la maleta de Bill para ir con él un rato?

- Claro que no.

- Bill, Charlie, Percy, que tengan un buen viaje y pórtense bien. Bill, sé que eres muy buen estudiante, pero no te confíes, los TIMO's son exámenes muy difíciles, así que estudia más de lo normal. Charlie, ten cuidado en los partidos y no te expongas mucho, espero que este año sí ganen la copa. Por favor, los dos cuiden a Percy.

- Yo no necesito que me cuiden, mamá, yo sé cómo comportarme.

- Ya lo sé, cariño, pero aún así es tu primer año y no te vendría mal una orientación de tus hermanos.

- No te preocupes, mamá – dijo Bill – estaremos bien y te escribiremos.

- Sí, nos vemos en las vacaciones de navidad – exclamó Charlie.

- ¡Nosotros también queremos ir! – exclamaron juntos los gemelos.

- Dentro de dos años – contestó su padre.

- Falta mucho para eso – dijo Fred.

- Deberíamos colarnos en las maletas de Bill y Charlie – agregó George.

- ¡No se colarán a ningún lado! Ya veo de dónde saca Ginny esas ideas.

Molly Weasley se despidió de sus tres hijos con un beso y un abrazo, al igual que su esposo. Cuando el tren hubo desaparecido en la esquina, el resto de la familia Weasley regresó de nuevo a casa.

Al día siguiente…

- Arthur, ya no quedan polvos Flu y Ron necesita más ropa, está creciendo muy rápido.

- Está bien querida, iré al callejón Diagon.

- ¿Podemos ir? – preguntaron los gemelos.

- ¿Tú qué dices, cielo?

- Oh, está bien. Ron irá también, para que le midas la ropa.

- ¿Yo puedo ir?

- Lo siento Ginny, pero aún eres pequeña. Mejor quédate conmigo.

La niña miró suplicante a su madre, pero ella fue muy firme en su decisión. Al poco rato, Arthur, Ron, Fred y Goerge salieron de su casa. La pequeña Ginny se había quedado sola, casi como de costumbre. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la comida y a la pequeña pelirroja se le ocurrió una idea. Sigilosamente salió de la casa, llegó al armario de las escobas y tomó una de las escobas de segunda (o tercera) mano que su padre había llevado a sus hermanos, corrió hasta un claro. A Ginny siempre le había gustado el quidditch, o al menos desde que sabía lo que era y su hermano Charlie fue seleccionado guardián de su equipo. Lamentablemente, el ser la única mujer y la más pequeña de todos, para variar, provocaba que sus hermanos nunca le hubieran enseñado nada acerca de ese deporte, y menos dejarla subir a una escoba, así que tuvo que aprender espiándolos cuando ellos jugaban en el campo, vigilándolos desde la ventana de su habitación. Pero Ginny estaba decidía a aprender a volar y jugar como ellos.

Aquella era la primera vez que la niña tomaba una escoba. Era más pesada de lo que se había imaginado (bueno, ella tiene seis años, que esperaban), y no parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones, pero eso no amilanó su ánimo. Con paso firme montó la escoba, aferró con toda su fuerza el palo y dio una fuerte patada al suelo. Al instante, la escoba comenzó a elevarse, no muy rápido, pero sí tomando bastante altura. Ginny pegó su cuerpo al palo de la escoba y comenzó a dirigirla. En los primeros intentos se iba de lado, tambaleándose peligrosamente, pero luego de unos minutos le agarró el truco y comenzó a virar a voluntad.

_ ¡Es más divertido de lo que pensé! _ pensó Ginny en sus adentros, sintiendo como el aire del campo azotaba su cara, haciendo ondear su cabello rojo. No sentía nada de vértigo, al contrario, estaba emocionada y cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad (aunque la escoba no podía ser más veloz que las mariposas). Luego de pasadas casi dos horas y media (Ginny no tuvo sentido del tiempo al estar volando) escuchó los distantes gritos de su madre que la llamaban a comer y algo así como que su padre y sus hermanos habían vuelto. Rápidamente Ginny descendió. Con la escoba en su hombro corrió hasta llegar a la escobera por la parte trasera, donde podía permanecer oculta. En el momento en que su madre se volvió para buscarla en el otro lado del patio, la niña guardó la escoba y se alejó del lugar, esperando no despertar sospecha alguna. Llegó con su madre, le inventó que estaba recogiendo flores en el claro y luego entró con ella para comer.

Después de aquella fantástica primera vez sobre la escoba, Ginny no paraba de decirle a sus hermanos qua la invitaran a jugar, pues le había gustado bastante, pero éstos nunca accedían. Ella se molestaba y les gritaba, pero lo único que conseguía era que su madre la regañara por ponerles tanto 'gorro'.

- ¡Es que no es justo! ¡Yo también puedo jugar!

- Claro que no, tienes apenas seis años y eres una niña. Es demasiado peligroso para ti.

- ¡QUIERO JUGAR! – gritó Ginny a su madre, y fue tal su coraje que hizo explotar el tazón de la cena, con la cena.

- ¡Basta, Ginny! – Exclamó su madre, ya molesta – Tranquilízate o te irás castigada a tu habitación sin cenar.

Los ojos castaños de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas de furia, pero ya no dijo nada. Entonces la niña decidió ya no pedirles que la invitaran, tampoco pedirle permiso a su madre para jugar. Ella solo tomaría las escobas de sus hermanos cuando tuviera la oportunidad y practicaría a escondidas, así podría sorprenderlos a todos y cerrarles sus enormes bocas, las mismas bocas que decían que ella no podía jugar quidditch.


	3. III El muchacho de los ojos verdes

Capítulo 3.- El muchacho de los ojos verdes.

Los años pasaron rápidamente. Era una fresca mañana del 1 de septiembre y Ginny Weasley, de 10 años de edad, caminaba de prisa tomada de la mano de su madre y seguida de sus hermanos, por la estación de tren King's Cross. Ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde entre tanta gente que se encontraba en la estación, apenas podían avanzar con todas las cosas que traían en sus carritos de colegio. Entonces su madre los apremió para que aceleraran el paso.

- Vamos, hijos, que se hace tarde. Siempre es el mismo problema en esta estación, siempre lleno de muggles, por supuesto, y nosotros con prisa. No se retrasen.

Molly Weasley se detuvo y con ella todos sus hijos.

— Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén?

— ¡Nueve y tres cuartos! — exclamó Ginny con una vocecilla una tanto aguda —. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?

— No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny – la niña se sentía muy decepcionada – Ahora estate quieta. – le dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a sus hijos mayores. – Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.

El mayor de sus hermanos, que ya iba en quinto, se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez y desapareció en el muro que los separaba. Entonces siguió uno de los gemelos.

— Fred, eres el siguiente.

— No soy Fred, soy George. ¿De ve ras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuen ta de que yo soy George?

— Lo siento, George, cariño.

Ginny rió disimuladamente. A sus hermanos gemelos siempre les gustaba jugarles bromas a los de más, incluso a su propia madre.

— Estaba bromeando, soy Fred — dijo el auténtico Fred, y se alejó para desaparecer entre los andenes 9 y 10. George, su hermano gemelo lo siguió.

Entonces, en ese momento, un chico bajo y enjuto, con ropa grande, holgada y vieja, se les acercó. Su rostro era delgado, con cabello negro azabache bien alborotado y ojos de un verde esmeralda brillante con unas gafas rotas y pegadas con cinta sobre ellos.

— Discúlpeme — dijo el muchacho.

— Hola, querido — respondió Molly Weasley —. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.

Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones, Ron.

— Sí —dijo el muchacho un tanto cohibido —. Lo que pasa es que… es que no se cómo…

— ¿Como entrar en el andén? — preguntó bondadosa mente, y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que ha cer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos an denes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.

—Hum… De acuerdo —dijo nerviosamente.

Ginny observó cuidadosamente su rostro y no parecía estar muy seguro de haber entendido bien. Después de todo, él no parecía estar muy acostumbrado al mundo mágico o solo era que no tenía hermanos mayores a los cuales pudo haber despedido años anteriores. Aún así, era raro que un niño estuviera solo en la estación para ir al colegio. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres o algún otro familiar? Además su mirada parecía tan triste y solitaria. Daba la impresión que siempre había estado solo. Ginny conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento, pese a que tenía una gran familia que la amaba mucho, el haber sido la única mujer de entre todos sus hermanos y la menor de todos para variar, eso sin contar que era la primera mujer Weasley en varias generaciones, no tenía a muchos con quien compartir sus sentimientos. De pronto Ginny se encontró mirando más que atentamente a ese muchacho y sintió una ligera sacudida en el estómago al verlo directo a los ojos.

El chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy nervioso antes de alcanzar la sólida pared corriendo, pero cuando llegó a ella, cerró los ojos y desapareció, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

- Muy bien Ron, ahora es tu turno y nosotras iremos detrás de ti.

Ron respiró hondo y avanzó rápido hasta cruzar él también y luego Ginny, todavía de la mano de su madre y pensando en ese misterioso chico de ojos verdes, cruzaron la barrera y llegaron al andén 9¾, donde una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en la estación llena de gente. Una vez ahí, su madre comenzó a buscar por sus hijos. Ya había encontrado a Ron y ahora llamaba a los gemelos.

— ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Están ahí?

—Ya vamos, mamá. – respondieron los dos aún observando algo que parecía ser muy interesante dentro del vagón donde se encontraban momentos antes.

Mientras ellos se acercaban a su madre, ella sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y alcanzó a Ron.

— Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.

Ron trató de esquivarla, pero ella lo sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.

— Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.

— ¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo Fred.

— Cállate —dijo Ron.

— ¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó su madre.

— Ahí viene. – dijo Ginny observando cómo su hermano aparecía ya con su túnica nueva puesta y su insignia de prefecto más que visible y reluciente sobre su pecho.

— No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy de lante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos…

— Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —Dijo George con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.

— Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo Fred —. Una vez…

— O dos…

— Un minuto…

— Todo el verano…

— Oh, cállense —dijo Percy.

— Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo Fred.

— Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente su ma dre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.

Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.

— Ahora, ustedes dos… Este año se tienen que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que han he cho… estallar un inodoro o…

— ¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos he cho nada de eso.

— Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.

— No tiene gracia. Y cuiden de Ron.

— No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.

— Cállate — dijo otra vez Ron.

— Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?

— ¿Se acuerdan de ese muchacho de pelo negro que esta ba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Harry Potter!

Ginny lo entendió al fin. Su soledad y su misteriosa mirada. ¡"El chico que vivió"!, ¡delante de ella! Cuantas historias no había escuchado ya acerca de él durante casi toda su vida. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería ese maravilloso chico que salvó al mundo de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Tenía que verlo otra vez, tenía que recordar bien su cara.

— Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor…!

— Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí… como iluminada.

— Pobrecillo… No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén…

— Eso no importa – exclamó Fred con impaciencia – ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?

Su madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.

— Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.

— Está bien, quédate tranquila.

Se oyó un silbido.

— Dense prisa — dijo su madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren.

Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y Ginny ya no pudo contener más el llanto. Ahora, por primera vez, estaría completamente sola en casa, con todos sus hermanos trabajando o en el colegio, ya ni siquiera podría pelear con Ron. ¡Cuánto deseaba ella también ir en ese tren junto a sus hermanos!

— No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

— Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

— ¡George!

— Era una broma, mamá. 'Al menos me han hecho sonreír en su partida' pensó la pequeña mientras corría para seguir al tren, que iba ganado velocidad, hasta que ya no pudo seguirle el paso. Se quedó, de pie, con la mano levantada diciendo adiós, sonriendo con su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. El tren dio vuelta y desapareció de vista. Ginny volvió al lado de su madre y juntas regresaron a la estación de King's Cross.


	4. IV ¿Era él, 'el chico que vivió?

TOMO I: Inicia una vida.

Capítulo 4.- ¿Era él, 'el chico que vivió'?

Era temprano cuando regresaron a su casa aquella tarde. Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ginny, aún se encontraba en el trabajo, así que su madre se puso a trabajar en la cocina y con los quehaceres cotidianos que había dejado pendientes. Ginny aún estaba triste, pero ya no tanto por la partida de sus hermanos, sino por algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que vio a ese misterioso chico de ojos verdes como un sapo que resultó ser uno de sus más grandes héroes. Hasta entonces, ella había pensado que sería genial ser él, haber sobrevivido y derrotado a ese mago tenebroso, ser famoso y reconocido por todo el mundo, aunque se viviera con muggles. Ginny sabía que Harry Potter vivía con muggles porque su papá y hermanos le habían contado en alguna ocasión (o muchas, mejor dicho) que él se había ido a vivir con sus tíos, que eran muggles, luego de la muerte de sus padres, para su protección. ¿Protección de qué? pensaba Ginny, si él había derrotado al más malvado mago de la época; pero su padre insistía en que era lo mejor. Ella había soñado tanto con conocerlo. De pequeña se imaginaba que Harry se enamoraba de ella en cuanto la conocía y se casaban, que tenían muchos hijos y vivían felices para siempre al otro lado de la colina. Aunque Ginny sabía que, cuando Harry sobrevivió, solo era un bebé, siempre se lo había imaginado alto, fuerte, lleno de confianza y grandes poderes. Se imaginaba que sus tíos lo mantenían en una especie de altar donde le cumplían todo lo que quería simplemente por haber hecho lo que hizo, y que lo trataban más que como su propio hijo y lo hacía muy feliz, más de lo que pudiera estar en el mundo mágico, ya que sus padres habían muerto y eran su única familia. Pero cuando lo vio por primera vez, incluso antes de saber que era él, supo que no era un niño feliz, lo descubrió en su mirada llena de tristeza y abandono. Hasta ese momento, Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que realmente él había hecho y lo que realmente ese hecho le había costado, lo que le había arrancado de su vida. Ginny se sintió agradecida, agradecida de tener a sus padres que la amaban y a sus hermanos que la cuidaban (aunque muchas veces se quejaba de que siempre la hacían a un lado y no le prestaban la más mínima atención). Y entonces pensó en Harry, y sintió el deseo de compartir lo que tenía con él, de darle el cariño que probablemente nunca tuvo. Ella lo admiraba por ser el "chico que vivió", pero ahora pensaba en él como "el chico que necesita cariño", y ella estaba más que dispuesta a dárselo.

- ¿Sigues triste porque se fueron todos?

Su madre se había quedado un rato observándola sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Ginny bajó la cabeza y pensó antes de contestar.

- No es eso – respondió al fin. Y evitando la mirada de su madre, agregó:

- Jamás me imaginé que Harry Potter, "el chico que vivió"… pues… fuera así.

- ¿Así?, ¿Cómo?

- Tan triste y… solo. Siendo que en nuestro mundo todos lo conocen y lo aprecian. ¿Cómo es que se ve así?

- No lo conocen, no en realidad – la corrigió su madre – Saben quién es, conocen su nombre, pero jamás lo han visto, así como nosotros no lo reconocimos cuando llegó. Todos estos años él estuvo con su familia muggle porque aún es un niño y tanta atención no es buena para él. El haberse quedado en nuestro mundo habría significado exponerlo a lo sucedido constantemente, además, todavía hay magos malvados que les encantaría hacerle daño.

- Tu dijiste que no era raro verlo solo. ¿Qué pasa con su familia?, ¿no lo quieren o qué?

- No lo creo. Hay muchos muggles que detestan la magia. Además, no es raro, luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, incluso aunque haya sido solo un bebé.

Ginny se quedó pensando, más preocupada por Harry Potter que por el resto de sus hermanos en el colegio.

Así pasaron los días, luego las semanas y los meses. El clima comenzaba a enfriarse y, ahora que ya ninguno de sus hermanos estaba, se sentía libre de andar por su casa sin que nadie la molestara. No era víctima de las bromas de Fred y Goerge (aunque pocas veces caía), no tendría que discutir con Ron por cualquier cosa insignificante, y no tendría que soportar las largas letanías de Percy con sus consejos sobre el comportamiento y las normas. Estaba sola para salir al campo, pasear por la casa y, lo mejor, practicar quidditch. Tenía tantas ganas de tener una escoba propia, pero eso no era posible. Sin embargo, no se lo pensó dos veces para buscar la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron que, aunque no era muy veloz, algo era algo.

Molly estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, así que la pequeña Ginny se escabulló al patio, entró en la escobera, buscó y rebuscó hasta que encontró la vieja escoba, de mango muy usado y ramitas un tanto desalineadas, pero que aún podía volar. Salió de la escobera, llegó a la cima de la colina hasta un claro rodeado por árboles y subió en la escoba, cuidando de no volar muy alto para no ser vista por la gente del pueblo de más abajo. Ginny ya tenía cierta experiencia en hacer eso, ya que desde que tenía 6 años, se veía obligada a practicar de aquella manera, siempre escondida de todas las miradas indiscretas, principalmente la de su madre y sus hermanos mayores, que nada sabían de su afición al quidditch. Transcurrieron un par de horas en las que la pequeña disfrutó volando de un lado a otro, buscado frutas entre los árboles y tratando de atrapar algunas aves antes de que lograran llegar a sus nidos; como no podía hacer magia, se las ingeniaba de esa forma para practicar. Uno de sus sueños era, aparte de entrar en Hogwarts, ser miembro del equipo de quidditch representativo de su casa, Gryffidor, jugar y ganar la copa del torneo y ser como su hermano Charlie o los gemelos, que siempre la emocionaban hablándole de todos sus partidos. Ya casi oscurecía y Ginny bajó de la escoba y se encaminó a su casa, no sin antes dejar en su lugar la escoba de su hermano.

Así pasaron los días hasta que ya se acercaba navidad y Molly se encontraba en la cocina leyendo el correo. Ahí venía una carta de Hogwarts.

- ¿Quién escribió, mamá?

- Es de Ron. Dice que él, Harry y Hermione son ahora muy buenos amigos.

- ¿Harry?… ¿Harry Potter?

- Sí

- ¡Qué bien!, ¿Pueden venir para navidad?, ¿Se puede quedar con nosotros?

- No Ginny, recuerda que esta navidad la pasaremos con Charlie en Rumania. Por eso Ron dice que se quedará en el colegio para hacerle compañía a Harry. Además ¿Por qué estás tan interesada?

- Por nada – respondió rápidamente, ocultando la cara de su madre.

- Bueno, que te parece si mejor me ayudas a terminar este pastel de chocolate.

- ¿Para quién es?, ¿y ese jersey color verde?

- Son para Harry. Ron me escribió diciéndome que Harry piensa que no recibirá nada para navidad, que sus tíos ni se acuerdan de él, así que he decidido mandarle algo bonito.

- Claro que te ayudo, si es para Harry…

Las vacaciones en Rumania fueron muy interesantes. Charlie tenía ya numerosas cicatrices y quemaduras nuevas ganadas en su trabajo. Las dos semanas que permanecieron en aquel país, Ginny no dejaba de hablar de Harry, de sus hazañas en el colegio, las cuales conocía por las cartas de Ron. Charlie ya se estaba cansando de escucharla.

- … y ya este año empezó en Hogwarts. ¿Sabes que es el mejor amigo de Ron? Ron me dijo que en la noche de Halloween un enorme Troll se metió en el colegio y que él y Harry lograron derrotarlo, salvando a Hermione. Ahora los tres son muy buenos amigos. También dice que el profesor de Pociones, Snape, trata muy mal a Harry, dice que es incluso más desagradable que de costumbre. Yo no lo conozco, pero debe de serlo, ¿no crees?

- Imagino que sí, Ginny – dijo Charlie con gesto de fastidio.

- Ginny, creo que ya cansaste a tu hermano.

- Claro que no. ¡Le estoy hablando de Harry Potter!, ¡HARRY POTTER! No es cualquiera. Ron también me escribió diciéndome que es el nuevo buscador del equipo de Gryffindor.

- Un momento, ¿buscador? ¿Qué no se supone que está en primero? Los de primero no pueden entrar a ningún equipo todavía.

- Pues Ron me escribió diciendo que le dieron un permiso especial y que la profesora McGonagall le dio una Nimbus 2000 para que jugara. ¡Y ganó su primer partido! Ron me contó que fue genial.

- Pues vaya que tiene suerte. El jugador más joven en casi 100 años. Espero que ahora sí ganen la copa. No la habían ganado desde que fui buscador y capitán.

- ¡Hay!, claro que van a ganar, ¡Harry es el buscador!

- ¿Y crees que es mejor buscador que yo? – preguntó su hermano fingiendo algo de enfado.

- Pues no lo sé. A lo mejor sí. – respondió Ginny, siguiéndole el juego.

- Pues yo creo que no. Apenas tiene once años y si nunca antes había montado una escoba… ¿cómo puede ser el mejor buscador del colegio?

- Pues por algo lo escogieron, ¿no?, sin importar que solo tenga once años, tiene talento natural. Le dieron un permiso especial ¡ESPECIAL! El mismo director se lo concedió.

- Pues yo tendría que jugar contra él para demostrarte que soy mejor.

- No le ganarás.

- ¿No le ganaré porque él es bueno o porque tú no quieres que le gane?

Ginny abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, entonces se puso tan colorada como un camarón y Charlie soltó una carcajada.

Así pasaron las vacaciones de navidad. Regresaron a Gran Bretaña y Ginny seguía emocionada hablando de Harry. Las cartas de Ron eran muy buena fuente de información.

Pasaron los meses y así llegó julio, y con él el fin de curso. Ginny ya estaba ansiosa de que el tren llegara. No podía esperar más para verlo otra vez, y menos luego de las grandes hazañas que había logrado al final del curso. Logró rescatar la piedra filosofal de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y le enfrentó como muy pocos, ganaron la copa de las casas y estaba bien. Entonces, entre los andenes 9 y 10, aparecieron tres personas: Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación. Ginny no logró contener su emoción y comenzó a señalarlos justo desde donde se encontraba.

— ¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!, ¡Harry Potter! — exclamó llena de emoción, ni siquiera había visto a ninguno de sus hermanos, solo tenía ojos para Harry Potter. —. ¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver…

— Tranquila, Ginny. – exclamó su madre al verla tan excitada. – Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.

Ginny bajó la mano pero su emoción no disminuyó. Ya no gritaba, tan solo lo contemplaba embelesada. Ahora pudo distinguir en el verde sapo de sus ojos que se sentía bien y estaba feliz, al menos más que cuando llegó por primera vez. Ahora se daba cuenta que le gustaba sus ojos detrás de esas gafas redondas. Y la sacudida que había sentido antes en su estómago se intensificó. Molly les sonrió.

— ¿Un año movido? —les preguntó.

— Mucho —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley

— Oh, no fue nada.

— ¿Ya estás listo?

Un hombre con el rostro púrpura, bigotes y con aire furioso contemplaba a Harry de una forma que haría retroceder a cualquiera. Detrás de él había una mujer delgada con cara de caballo y un muchacho tan gordo que parecía un enorme cerdo vestido de traje, ambos con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia del muchacho. ¿Harry piensa irse con ellos? Se preguntó Ginny, asustada. No se podía creer que ellos eran la bondadosa familia que ella había imaginado. Ahora entendía la tristeza en la mirada de Harry.

— ¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! —dijo Molly Weasley.

— Por decirlo así — respondió el hombre —. Date prisa, mucha cho, no tenemos todo el día. — Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

Ginny observó a Harry despedirse de sus amigos con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Cualquier cosa que él les dijo, lo hacía inmensamente feliz. El muchacho de marchó tras su tío y desapareció en la estación, mientras que Ginny regresaba a casa, con su familia.


	5. V ¡Felices vacaciones!

TOMO 2: Primer año en Hogwarts.

Capítulo 5.- ¡Felices vacaciones!

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que iniciaran las vacaciones y Ron había pasado largas horas durante las comidas hablándole a su familia de sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione y Harry. Los gemelos y Percy también hacían sus aportaciones a las pláticas, Percy sobre todo hablando de ellos de cómo rompían las normas. Durante aquellas horas, la pequeña Ginny escuchaba encantada todas las aventuras de Harry y preguntaba a Ron toda clase de cosas acerca de él. Poco a poco, Ginny fue conociendo (indirectamente) a Harry. Y se dio cuenta de que la vida del muchacho no era color de rosa como ella pensaba. Ser famoso no era tan cool como ella creía. El estar bajo la mirada de todo el mundo, los murmullos y cuchicheos que lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera, debía de ser inmensamente desagradable. Gracias a Ron, Ginny comenzó a entender que Harry era como cualquier chico, que desea tener una vida normal y que no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Pero, pese a que no lo busca, Harry no pudo evitar ser famoso en el colegio, ya que lo nombraron buscador de su equipo de quidditch (el más joven en un siglo) y era realmente bueno, tanto que atrapó la snitch en 5 minutos en uno de sus partidos. Ginny también se dio cuenta de que Harry era un gran mago, valiente y arrojado, y que, gracia a él, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no regresaría tan pronto como pudo haberlo hecho, ya que lo enfrentó y salvó la piedra filosofal junto con el colegio. Con el paso de los días, Ginny pensaba más y más en Harry, no como "el chico que vivió" sino como un muchacho que ha pasado por mucho y que necesita de una familia, alguien que se merece un poco de felicidad; y parecía también no conocer otro tema de conversación que no fuera él. Ese pequeño hecho desesperaba a su hermano Ron, a quien no dejaba de molestar.

- Cuéntame otra vez cuando atrapó la Snitch en el partido contra Ravenclaw.

- ¡Ya te lo dijo, no hay mucho que contar, la atrapó en 5 minutos! – respondió exasperado mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina con Ginny pegada a sus talones.

- Bueno, dime cuando salvó la piedra filosofal. ¿Es cierto que se enfrentaron a un mounstro de tres cabezas? ¿Llegó sólo a donde se encontraba el profesor Quirrell con quien-tú-sabes?

- ¡Ya te lo conté ayer y la semana pasada!, ¡¿quieres dejarme respirar? – exclamó Ron, muy molesto.

- Que carácter. – dijo Ginny con irritación, que solo duró dos segundos - ¿Ya te escribió?, ¿Cómo ha pasado las vacaciones?, ¿Vendrá de visita?, ¿Cómo lo tratan sus tíos?

Por una vez Ron se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia su hermana.

- No me ha contestado ninguna de las cartas que le he mandado, tampoco a Hermione. – dijo con voz queda más para él que para Ginny.

- ¿Crees que le pasó algo?, ¿estará bien? – preguntó Ginny, asustada.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y continuó bajando a la cocina murmurando algo así como 'creo que tengo un plan' , aún con su hermana pisándole los talones.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Arthur Weasley, su padre, ya estaba sentado y con un plato de comida caliente frente a él, los gemelos y Percy también ya estaban sentados. Al ver al menor de sus hijos varones, papá Weasley le habló.

- Ron tengo noticias sobre Harry.

- ¿Qué le pasó?, ¿está bien? – preguntó, pero no Ron, sino Ginny. Inmediatamente después de haber abierto la boca escondió la cabeza colorada como tomate al ver que toda su familia la observaban sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué pasó, papá? – preguntó, ahora sí, Ron.

- A Harry le han mandado una amonestación oficial de parte de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia por hacer magia enfrente de los muggles con quien vive.

- ¡¿QUE? – exclamaron todos.

- Sí. Al parecer Harry convocó un encantamiento levitarorio frente a ellos. Si no tiene cuidado, la próxima vez lo pueden expulsar del colegio.

Pasaron unos días desde que papá Weasley llegó con las noticias de que Harry se había ganado una amonestación por hacer magia fuera del colegio. Ginny seguía muy preocupada por él, al igual que Ron y sus padres.

Aquella tarde Ginny encontró a Ron hablando con los gemelos en un rincón de la cocina, mientras su madre estaba en el patio trabajando en su huerta. De vez en cuando uno de de los chicos alzaba la cabeza como vigilando que nadie los escuchara (o mejor dicho vigilando que su madre no entrara a la cocina).

- Muy bien, ya quedamos. – exclamó Fred, estirando los brazos.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó George.

- ¿Qué les parece esta noche? – sugirió Fred.

- No, es muy arriesgado – dijo Ron – Además tenemos que planearlo muy bien.

- Podemos hacerlo esta noche, papá ha avisado que tiene redadas extras, últimamente lo han hecho trabajar bastante. Dijo que se quedará en la oficina, llega hasta mañana. – dijo Fred.

- Está bien, será esta noche. Ahora el único problema es ma…

George se detuvo al ver a Ginny que los observaba atentamente. Ella conocía perfectamente a sus hermanos como para descubrir cuando estaban planeando hacer algo que a su madre la volvería loca.

- ¿Qué nos estás viendo Gin? – preguntó Fred, fingiendo inocencia.

- Nada – respondió Ginny con el mismo tono que él. Su hermano la miró receloso y sorprendido.

- Entonces no tienes por qué quedarte ahí como estatua. – agregó George.

- ¿Por qué no? Puedo quedarme como una estatua donde yo quiera, es mi casa.

- No seas fastidiosa Ginny y vete a tu habitación – exclamó Ron.

- Que agradable eres, hermanito, pero no quiero irme a mi habitación. – respondió con desdén. – Mejor díganme lo que están planeando.

- ¿Quién dice que hemos planeado algo? – inquirió George, pretendiendo estar sorprendido e indignado.

- Sí, ¿Quién nos acusa de algo así? – continuó Fred.

- Está bien – exclamó Ginny con hastío – no me lo digan. Al fin de cuentas, no será mi cuello el que esté en peligro de caer en las manos de mamá cuando se entere de lo que sea que vayan a hacer.

Y dando la vuelta altivamente se encaminó a su alcoba, donde se encerró y se puso a escribir otra carta para Harry. Ella acostumbraba a escribir una carta diaria para él, que al final del día terminaba rota y tirada en la basura. No tenía el coraje de enviarla. Además 'ni siquiera se tomará la molestia de abrirla' pensaba justo antes de hacerla añicos con sus manos.

Llegó la hora de la cena. Los gemelos y Ron parecían más callados que de costumbre.

- Ron, estas muy serio. – preguntó Ginny perspicazmente. Sabía que lo que fueran hacer sus hermanos, sería aquella noche y ella quería averiguarlo, si tenía que ser frente a su madre, no le importaba.

- No estoy serio – respondió fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.

- Ron – intervino mamá Weasley – imagino que debes estar preocupado por Harry. Tu padre y yo hemos hablado al respecto. Si para el viernes no te ha contestado iremos a hablar con Dumbledor para decirle si podemos traerlo aquí, con nosotros. Dudo que sus tíos puedan negarse si es el mismo Dumbledor quien se los pide.

- He… sí, tienes razón mamá – contestó Ron mirando de soslayo a Fred y George.

Aquella noche Ginny fue la primera en irse a acostar pero creyó ser la última en dormir. Durante horas se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama pensando en el pobre de Harry Potter en casa de sus malvados tíos muggles. Probablemente quería escapar y no lo consiguió.

Finalmente había amanecido ¡que escándalo tienen allá abajo! pensó Ginny mientras se cubría la cabeza con la cobija. No se quería levantar. Era muy temprano para que su madre ya estuviera gritándole a sus hermanos desde el patio de la casa 'creo que sí los atrapó' se dijo a sí misma 'eso les pasa por no contarme lo que planean, ja' . Pasó un rato y su madre seguía gritando. 'Bien, ya me desperté' pensó Ginny con aire resignado. Se desperezó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. 'Creo que ya puedo bajar' , después de todo, los gritos de su madre habían cesado. Era temprano para ya estar levantada, pero gracias a sus hermanos, ya no tenía sueño. Todavía llevaba su camisón de dormir cuando iba bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina. Pero al momento de entrar, lo que vio ahí la petrificó por un segundo. El mismísimo Harry Potter estaba sentado en su cocina, al lado de su hermano Ron, desayunando. Lo único que su cerebro pudo lograr que hiciera fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas antes de volver a su alcoba más colorada que un tomate hervido y hecho puré. Corrió escaleras arriba hasta que cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí ¡no puede ser! Se decía, ¡me vio y yo con bata! Tenía el urgente deseo de enterrarse en el jardín con los gnomos y no salir de ahí jamás. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo se metió a bañar y se cambió, pero aún no quería salir de su habitación. En aquel momento escuchó pasos en la escalera cerca de su cuarto. Entreabrió la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Harry el que pasara por ahí y curiosamente, sí era él. Seguía a Ron hasta su alcoba. Durante unos eternos segundos Ginny lo contempló caminar como en cámara lenta. Para ella era un deleite ver su alborotado cabello negro y sus ojos tan verdes como los sapos de la laguna. Entonces, como si lo llamaran, Harry volteó hacia la habitación de Ginny y la miró a los ojos una fracción de segundo antes de que ella diera el portazo, escondiéndose de él.

Pasado un rato se atrevió a salir del cuarto. Casi como si fuera un espía llegó a la cocina, escondiéndose de todo aquel que se le cruzaba por el camino por si era Harry. Aún sentía tanta vergüenza que la hubiera visto en camisón que pensaba que no podría verlo de frente el resto de su vida.

Se sentó a desayunar (aunque ya era casi la hora de la comida) Tomó una salchicha y se la sirvió en su plato, entonces intentó servirse un poco de agua, justo en ese momento entraron Ron y Harry riendo de algún gracioso chiste, eso provocó que Ginny se vaciara la jarra de agua encima y que saliera corriendo de nuevo a su habitación.

¿Cuantas más vergonzosas actuaciones podrás tener frente a Harry? Le preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza cuando bajaba nuevamente con otra blusa puesta.

Si hubiera tenido que responderse, se hubiera dicho ¡miles más, Ginebra Weasley! , Agregando ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonta? Había pasado una semana desde que Harry se quedara con ellos y Ginny seguía siendo incapaz de no tirar lo que estuviera a su alcance cada vez que él se le aparecía. Incluso tiraba las cosas que no se podrían caer a menos que un terremoto las sacudiera, más cuando Harry le dirigía algún vago 'buenos días' en las pocas mañanas cuando se cruzaban por las escaleras. ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDES DECIR BUENOS DIAS, WEASLEY! Se gritaba a sí misma cada vez que abría la boca y nada salía de ella.

Entonces, aquella soleada mañana, Ginny ya estaba en la cocina desayunando hojuelas con sus padres cuando llegó una hermosa lechuza marrón cargando 6 cartas de colegio.

- Finalmente llegaron las cartas. Y son seis. – Exclamó mamá Weasley.

- Vaya, Dumbledor sabe que Harry está con nosotros – dijo papá Weasley. – También viene tu carta Ginny, ¿acaso no estás emocionada?

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en aquel instante Harry y Ron entraron a la cocina provocando, como en muchas ocasiones anteriores, que ella intentara coger una cucharada de hojuelas con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, dando como resultado la estrepitosa caída de su desayuno, terminando bajo sus pies. En una fracción de segundo, Ginny ya estaba bajo la mesa recogiendo su plato y escondiendo la cara colorada de Harry. Pero no podía esconderse para siempre, tendría que salir algún día. Se levantó tratando de no tirar la mesa en el intento y dejó su plato. Harry parecía no haber visto nada, pero ella no estaba tan segura. Ya se le había quitado el hambre y tenía el deseo de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo, tenía que revisar su carta de Hogwarts. De cualquier manera, estaba decidida a no mirar otra cosa que no fuera la hojuela abandonada que quedó sobre la mesa, ni de chiste miraría a Harry.

- Han llegado las cartas del colegio – dijo papá Weasley entregándole a Harry su carta. – Dumbledor sabe que estás aquí Harry; a ese no se le escapa ni una. También han llegado cartas para ustedes dos. – añadió al ver aparecer a los gemelos aún en pijamas.

Todos leían sus cartas del colegio. Ginny sintió una desagradable punzada en el estómago al ver la lista de materiales, y fue como si su desayuno se quisiera escapar de sus entrañas. Sabía que la escuela no era barata, y al ser su primer curso, le pedirían aún más cosas. Ya se imaginaba con muchas de ellas, pero todas pertenecientes anteriormente a sus hermanos. Libros, túnicas, su varita, el caldero… la lista era enorme, más porque incluía toda la colección de los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart. No se imaginaba como sus padres se las iban a arreglar para conseguir todo lo que necesitaba.

- ¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! – exclamó Fred examinando la lista de Harry. – El nuevo profesor de DCAO debe ser una fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.

Ginny sonrió cuando Fred se calló de inmediato al ver la expresión asesina de su madre. Era cierto que a Molly le agradaba bastante ese sujeto, y a decir verdad, pensaba Ginny, 'se ve muy simpático y es muy guapo'

- Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos – comentó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres. Finalmente se tocaba el tema del dinero – De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros…

- Bueno, ya nos las arreglaremos – repuso Molly, aunque parecía preocupada, al igual que Ginny. – Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de sus cosas – agregó.

La niña ya sabía que eso pasaría, sería un milagro llevar algo nuevo al colegio cuando son 5 listas de libros las que se tienen que surtir. Ginny continuaba con ese pensamiento en su cabeza cuando una voz la sacó se su ensimismamiento y la trajo a la realidad de golpe. Harry le estaba hablando.

- ¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso?

Ginny estaba tan sorprendida que, de haber estado cerca de algo, lo habría tirado. Como de costumbre, no encontró la voluntad para abrir la boca y responder, así que solo asintió con la cabeza sin poder evitar tornarse de un rojo brillante hasta la raíz del pelo. Nuevamente intentó tomar una tostada para distraer la atención y solo consiguió meter el codo en el tazón de mantequilla.

¡PERO SI SERÁS…! Se regañaba dentro de su cabeza rezando porque Harry se hubiera distraído con la entrada de Percy a la cocina.

- Buenos días a todos – dijo su hermano con seguridad – Hace un hermoso día.

El muchacho se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó cargando a Errol, su lechuza macho, que parecía apunto de infartarse.

- ¡Errol! – exclamó Ron, cogiendo al ave y sacándole una carta que traía bajo el ala. - ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. Le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley.

Ron rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta en voy alta comunicándoles a todos los saludos de Hermione y la noticia de que viajaría al callejón Diagon en unos días y ver si se podrían encontrar ahí con ella.

- Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar su material – dijo mamá Weasley mientras recogía la mesa - ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?

- Vamos a ir a jugar un rato afuera, quidditch – dijo Ron. – ¿Vienes Percy?

- No, gracias – contestó solemne su hermano, que inmediatamente fue a su alcoba y se encerró.

- Muy bien – respondió su madre – pueden jugar, pero tengan cuidado.

Ginny observó marcharse a Fred, George, Ron y Harry hacia el jardín. Le habría encantado ir con ellos para mostrarle a Harry que ella también sabía volar, pero sus hermanos nunca la dejaban jugar, ahora menos porque Harry jugaría con ellos. Así que subió a su alcoba luego de ayudarle a su madre con los trastes a ver si lograba verlos jugar desde su ventana.


	6. VI En el Callejón Diagon

TOMO 2: Primer año en Hogwarts.

Capítulo 6.- En el Callejón Diagon.

Era el domingo siguiente y Molly Weasley despertó a todo el mundo muy temprano. Luego de desayunar, todos se pusieron una chaqueta y se preparaban para ir al Callejón Diagon por medio de polvos Flu.

- Ya casi no queda, Arthur – dijo Molly cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea y observando su escaso contenido. – Tenemos que comprar un poco más… ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!

Molly le ofreció a Harry la macetita, pero él no hizo nada. Era evidente que nunca había viajado por ese medio.

- ¿Qué… qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – tartamudeó.

- Él nunca ha viajado con polvos Flu – exclamó Ron de repente – Lo siento Harry, no me acordaba.

- ¿Nunca? – Preguntó Arthur – Pero, ¿cómo llegaste al Callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?

- En metro…

- ¿De verdad? – Inquirió Arthur con interés - ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente…?

- Ahora no, Arthur – interrumpió Molly – Los polvos Flu son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca…

- Lo hará bien, mamá – dijo Fred. – Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.

Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de polvos flu y los arrojó a las llamas de la chimenea. El fuego se tornó verde esmeralda y Fred entró en él gritando "Callejón Diagon" y desapareció.

- Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo – dijo Molly mientras George hacía lo mismo que su hermano – y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó nerviosamente Harry.

- Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro…

- Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures. – dijo Arthur.

- Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos?

- A ellos les daría igual – dijo Harry – Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.

- Bueno, está bien…, ve después de Arthur. Y cuando entres en el fuego di a sonde vas.

- Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo – le aconsejó Ron.

- Y los ojos cerrados, por el hollín – agregó Molly.

- Y no te muevas – otra vez dijo Ron – O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada…

- Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.

Ginny pudo distinguir en el rostro de Harry que éste trataba de recordar cada consejo, pero su mirada la hacía pensar que él hubiera preferido mejor tomar su escoba y llegar al callejón en ella. Luego de Arthur, Harry lanzó sus polvos flu a la chimenea y se metió en ella, pero desafortunadamente tosió mientras decía su destino.

- ¿Lo pronunció bien? – preguntó Molly.

- Creo que no. – dijo Ginny, pensando que ojalá no se fuera a perder entre tantas chimeneas.

Enseguida, Ginny tomó sus polvos flu y se metió en las llamas verdes. Luego de un vertiginoso viaje, apareció en un recoveco entre dos establecimientos (donde estaba una chimenea de piedra, casi tan grande como una entrada) Ahí, frente a ella, esperaban sus hermanos gemelos y su padre.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó Arthur – Se supone que vendría detrás de mí.

- ¿No llegó? – inquirió Molly, que acababa de salir de la chimenea, detrás de su hija.

- Aquí no ha venido – dijo Fred.

- ¡Hay, Dios mío! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Qué más?, buscarlo. – exclamó Arthur. – Hay que separarse, buscaremos en la heladería, en Floursih and Blots, en el Caldero Chorreante. Nos vemos en Gringotts en 20 minutos.

Ginny, quien iba rumbo a la heladería tomada de la mano de su madre, estaba sumamente preocupada. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Pensaba, 'espero que esté bien' Ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Harry.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron, pero Harry no se hallaba ahí. Ginny y su madre se encaminaron entonces hacia Gringotts casi corriendo. Tuvieron que atravesar un montón de gente antes de alcanzar la escalinata de piedra del banco, pero cuando lograron salir de entre la multitud, Ginny dio un respiro de alivio. Ahí se encontraba Harry todo cubierto de hollín, al lado de su padre y sus hermanos. También ahí se encontraban Hermione con sus padres y Hagrid.

- ¡Ay, Harry…Ay, cielo…Podrías haber salido en cualquier parte!

Molly sacó un cepillo para la ropa grande de su bolsa para quitarle el hollín.

- Bueno, tengo que irme – dijo Hagrid – Los veré en Hogwarts.

Y se marchó. Mientras entraban al banco de los magos, Gringotts, Harry les relató la historia de que se había encontrado con los Malfoy en Borgin y Burkes. Arthur encontró aquello muy interesante hasta que se dio cuenta de que los padres de Hermione (muggles) también se encontraban ahí. Luego se despidieron de Hermione cuando un duende de Gringotts condujo a Harry y a toda la familia de Ginny a sus respectivas bóvedas.

Después de visitar la cámara acorazada de la familia y sacar todo el dinero que les quedaba, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George había visto y Lee Jordan. Arthur insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en medio del callejón aun decidiendo a donde querían ir primero. Y Molly se disponía a llevar a Ginny a comprar su túnica de colegio.

- Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para comprarles sus libros de texto – dijo Molly a todos mientras tomaba a Ginny de la mano - ¡Y no se acerquen a callejón Knockturn! – gritó a los gemelos.

Molly y Ginny se adelantaron unos pasos. Para cuando Ginny miró hacia atrás en busca de Harry, ésta ya había desaparecido con su dos amigos entre la multitud. Llegaron a la tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Ginny se probó unas cuantas antes de encontrar la adecuada, una túnica no muy vieja pero sí algo descolorida. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero su medre le dijo que era para que le durara al menos los dos primeros años del colegio. Al salir de la tienda de túnicas, Ginny se dirigió con su madre a comprar su caldero. Para la felicidad de la niña, el necesitar un caldero de peltre (que no era muy costoso), logró que su madre le comprara uno nuevo, así que no tendría que usar alguno de los de sus hermanos. Lamentablemente el resto del material que usaría, no sería igual.

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos cuando la pequeña Ginny y su madre llegaron a Flourish y Blotts. El resto de los chicos aún no se aparecía por ahí, así que Molly comenzó a hacer fila con los libros que había tomado de Gilderoy Lockhart para que éste los firmara. Ginny decidió esperar al final de la tienda, donde no había tanta concurrencia, pero de donde podía observar a su familia muy bien. Minutos más tarde llegaron los padres de Hermione con Arthur y se unieron a Molly, y detrás de ellos venían los gemelos cargando una enorme bolsa de lo que parecían ser bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Diez minutos después aparecieron Harry, Ron y Hermione, cargando cada uno un ejemplar de Recreo con la Banshee, encaminándose hacia el resto de los Weasley.

La fila se movía un tanto lenta, pero mientras avanzaba, Molly se retocaba el cabello mientras un fotógrafo pequeño y malhumorado rondaba por toda la tienda. Desde donde se encontraba Ginny, se podía apreciar cómo el gruñón hombrecito hizo a un lado a sus hermanos para tomar las mejores fotos, pero fue en ese momento cuando Lockhart se percató de la presencia de Harry, obligando al pobre muchacho a pasar al frente con él y posar para más y más fotos. 'Que hombre tan fastidioso' pensó Ginny al ver la expresión, mezcla vergüenza mezcla frustración, de Harry; el hombre ya no le parecía tan simpático como antes. Ginny notó en la mirada de Harry su enorme deseo de salir de la situación, pero Lockhart no se lo permitía, al contrario, encontró el momento perfecto para darles la noticia de que sería su nuevo profesor de DCAO, y regaló a Harry toda su colección de libros. Fue hasta entonces que dejo ir al pobre muchacho.

¡Oh, Dios mío! exclamó Ginny en su cerebro al ver que Harry se dirigía hacia ella con su montón de libros nuevos.

- Tenlos tú – le farfulló, metiéndolos en su caldero nuevo – Yo compraré los míos…

Ginny enmudeció unos instantes, ¡Harry le había regalado toda la obra de Lockhart nuevecita! Apenas se lo iba agradecer cuando una desagradable voz que arrastraba las palabras se oyó tras ella.

- ¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? – dijo con aire despectivo. Harry se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. – El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puede dejar de ser el protagonista.

Aquello era más de lo que Ginny podía soportar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Harry, si no había sido su culpa?, ¿Cómo osaba molestarlo siquiera? Ginny sintió que no necesitaba su varita para hacerlo pedazos.

- ¡Déjalo en paz, él no lo ha buscado! – replicó, fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada, deseando poder pulverizarlo en aquel mismo instante.

- ¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! – dijo Malfoy, y Ginny lo odió aún más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso delante de Harry? Pero el tonto de Draco había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y Ginny solo sintió como su cara se volvía cada vez más y más roja hasta quedar como un reluciente tomate hervido. Ya no pudo decir nada más, pero deseaba estrangular a Malfoy. En aquel momento aparecieron Ron y Hermione al rescate.

- ¡Ah, eres tú! – Exclamó Ron con desdén - ¿A qué te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?

- No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley – replicó Malfoy – Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Ron se tornó de un rojo aún más brillante que el de Ginny. Soltó sus libros y fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó Arthur, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y Goerge - ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.

- Vaya, vaya… ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!

En la puerta había aparecido el padre de Draco, con la misma cara puntiaguda y ojos fríos de color gris.

- Lucius – dijo el aludido, saludando fríamente.

- Mucho trabajo en el ministerio, me han dicho. Todas esas redadas… Supongo que al menos te pagarán horas extras, ¿no? – Dijo mientras se acercaba al caldero de Ginny y, sacando de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo de la Guía de transformación para principiantes, rectificó – Es evidente que no. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de un mago, si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

- Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de una mago, Malfoy – exclamó Arthur poniéndose aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.

- Es evidente – dijo Malfoy observando a los Granger – por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley… Creía que no podías caer más bajo.

Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico cuando Arthur Weasley se lanzó contra el señor Malfoy, que fue a dar contra una estantería haciendo caer cientos de pesados libros. Los gemelos gritaban "¡Dale, papá!" mientras Molly decía "¡No, Arthur, no!"

- ¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! – gritó un empleado.

- ¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya! – gritó otra voz más fuerte.

Entonces Hagrid ya se acercaba a ellos y en un instante los separó. Uno tenía el labio partido y otro una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo. El señor Malfoy aún sujetaba en su mano el viejo libro sobre transformaciones. Ginny lo observó con temor cuando él se lo regresó de forma brusca.

- Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.

Ginny se sintió muy incómoda con la última mirada que le dio el señor Malfoy antes de salir de la tienda con su hijo. Recogió su caldero y comenzó a echar los libros que le había dado Harry.

- No deberías hacerle caso, Arthur – dijo Hagrid mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. – En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, los padres de Hermione aún estaban temblando del susto que se llevaron y Molly iba más que furiosa.

- ¡Que buen ejemplo para tus hijos…, peleando en público! ¿Qué habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?

- Estaba encantado – repuso Fred - ¿No lo oyeron cuando salimos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tipo ese de El Profeta si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.

Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó al Caldero Chorreante, donde Ginny, su familia, Harry y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a la Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu. Antes de despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle.

Llegaron a casa y Ginny, emocionada, se metió en su alcoba a organizar todas sus cosas. Pero no estaba emocionada por la túnica de segunda mano, ni por el libro de trasformaciones viejo que había tomado el señor Malfoy. Estaba emocionada por todos los libros que Harry le regaló. Examinó cada uno de ellos, nuevos, relucientes, con olor a pergamino nuevo y tinta fresca. La verdad, a Ginny no le importaba si esos libros eran nuevos o más viejos que su libro de transformaciones, con el solo hecho de que Harry se los había dado, era más que suficiente para quererlos. La niña pasó el resto de la tarde repasando su lista de materiales, aunque siempre se detenía más de diez minutos observando los libros de Lockhart como si deseara que Harry se apareciera por sus páginas. Con todas sus cosas en orden, Ginny se percató de algo. Dentro del viejo libro de transformaciones había otro, un poco más pequeño y delgado, de color negro y tapas muy desgastadas. La niña lo examinó de reojo y lo abrió. Solo habían escrito un nombre y el resto estaba en blanco. 'Bien, otro libro viejo para coleccionar' se dijo un tanto fastidiada. Y lo dejó encima del resto de sus cosas del colegio antes de bajar a cenar.


End file.
